The Lies We Tell
by myexcellentadventure
Summary: Elena finally makes her choice. She is going to leave Mystic Falls and the Salvatore Brothers for good. Though what happens when she's see Elijah in Georgia on the way to college.
1. Chapter 1

She need to make a decision, she need to make it now. What use was it stringing both of the brothers along, all three of them together would not survive. She knew that choosing one over the other would be wrong because the other would be forced to be slapped in the face by their feelings every single day.

The Salvatore brothers needed each other a lot more than they needed here. A clean break was exactly what Elena needed. Sure she loved them both, but that was exactly why she had to walk away.

Saying goodbye was another story. How would they take it? Elena decided to go and see her friends first.

"I got into college" She told Caroline proudly, as best she could. It was good news, but it was sad too. She'd miss the crazy blonde, loving vampire.

"Oh my god! That's great! I'm so proud of you!" She hugged her tight and Elena had to say 'ow' to remind her that she was only human.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget" She said with a sheepish grin.

"It's fine, it's actually kind of good. I needed one last 'Caroline hug' before I left" Elena told her. Realization slowly slapped Caroline in the face and her jaw dropped. She started shaking her head.

"No! You can't leave! Our lives are just getting back to normal again" Before Caroline knew it, she was bawling her eyes out.

"But this is what's right. I need a clean break. Especially from Damon and Stefan. I don't want to force them out just when they're starting to feel at home. I can't choose between brothers, Care" Elena was pleading now, begging her to understand.

"Where are you going?" Caroline finally asked.

"Flagstaff, Arizona. I can't give up the small town life" Elena answered. That made her Caroline smile through her tears. They spent the next hour reminiscing over their childhood everything that they had been through, promising to stay in touch.

Say goodbye to Bonnie was much the same. Jeremy and Alaric were there too so there were even more tears. But Elena didn't feel so bad about leaving them since the Originals had all fled. Though one day she'd probably see them again, for now she was at peace that Klaus was spending time with his family that he didn't care about making more hybrids.

Then came the hard part, saying goodbye to Stefan and Damon. When she found them at the Salvatore boarding house they were drinking bourbon and discussing what they really would have liked to have done to Klaus. There seemed to be many ways to kill an original in their imaginations.

They both looked up and smiled when they heard Elena's footsteps.

"Hey guys" Elena managed a smile, but it was all a facade. Though she knew that she had to do this.

"Elena, I've missed your 'Stefan-like' brooding around here" Damon said, standing up to hug her. Elena even managed a laugh at that one.

"We're a right pair aren't we Stefan?" She joked. Stefan of course grinned back at her. When her smile faltered they of course both realized that something was wrong and this was not a happy visit. She told them that she had to leave town to go to college and that it was the best thing for all of them.

"Like hell it is, Elena! I'd rather have you choose Stefan over me than leave all together" Damon yelled. He went from happy to pissed off in less than a second.

"I know you think that Damon, but it's not true. You and Stefan are brothers, you need to be a family without me getting in the way of that. I can't be that girl anymore. Even if I love you both, I can't stick around to see either of you be destroyed by that love" Her words rang true and felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She had never had a better feeling in all her life. But only until she looked both of them again.

"You will both be happy again one day, I promise you that" She walked over to Damon and kissed him on the cheek, doing the same to Stefan afterwards.

"Elena, we can work this out. Well, if you love Damon..."

"Goodbye Stefan, this time it's for good"

Then Elena walked out the door, composed until she reached her car. She opened the drivers door and fell inside crying. She was losing a better part of her life and while it might have been the right thing. It hurt like hell. Once she had stopped crying (which seemed like hours) she started the car and drove away. Already with her suitcases in the back she headed out of state.

But when Elena got to Georgia, she had to stop. Bree's bar seemed to be the perfect place to stop and with the motel just two doors down she had to have a drink for the Salvatore brothers. Armed with a fake ID in her right pocket and wallet in the other she opened the doors to the old fashioned bar. It was crowded, full of old and young people. Most of them looking depressed. She looked around to the pool tables and she almost missed _him_. He was talking to a girl who was clearly flustered, drunk and wanting to take him home.

Elijah.

What the hell was he doing in Georgia? Elena started to turn around but he had already seen her. His expression seemed somewhat grateful and he made his way toward her.

"Hello lovely Elena" He took her right hand and kissed the top of it, then let it go. Elijah was a gentleman to the core, no matter how much he thought of himself as a monster.

"Elijah, I did not expect to see you here"

"I came here a few days ahead of my siblings, Niklaus it seems has found himself another harlot that wants to marry him" The words flowed so easily off his tongue. Elijah found it hard to not open up around Elena.

"He plans to drain her dry after using her for sex doesn't he?" What was it with Klaus and going after small town girls?

"I came here to make sure she doesn't die and forgets about the whole thing afterwards." He then pointed behind the bar where a young girl (who couldn't be more than 19) was working. She was extremely pretty and her smile was lovely. But then Elena saw the way she flirted with every man she came across, even the women.

"Why is he not here now?" Elena asked after a while.

"Because he has several woman on the go, you know my brother well enough" Elijah pointed out. Everyone knew his habits, even those that feared and hated him. After a thousand years Klaus became slightly predictable.

"That I do" She conceded.

"Get a drink with me?" Elijah asked, he did not compel her. He had made a promise to himself that he would never do that again.

"I better not, I don't know why I even came to this bar. All it does is remind me of Damon. I need some sleep before I drive again tomorrow"

"Then at least allow me to walk you back" Elijah offered his arm which she gladly accepted. Even in a one horse town people got mugged. The air was cold and Elena started to shiver. Of course it wasn't long before Elijah wrapped one his arms around waist in an attempt to keep her warm. They reached her room and Elena pulled out of his grasp.

"It was good to see you again, at least this time I get to say goodbye" Her voice was sad, on the verge of tears.

"I know you don't like my family Elena, but we can be friends. I would like that very much"

She found it hard to refuse him, but she didn't want any part of her old life. It would be so easy to slip back into old habits.

"I'm sorry Elijah, I need to leave my past where it belongs"

"I'm sorry too, I'll miss you Elena Gilbert"

He leant down to kiss her cheek as she was about to do the same. Their lips connected softly, it was strange at first and Elena didn't know what to think. But she didn't pull away and neither did Elijah. He molded his lips against her own and put his hands on her waist, pulling her as close as he could. Her heartbeat became erratic, never had she experienced something like this.  
>Elijah moved back, but only so much that their foreheads were touching.<p>

"The only humanity I have left belongs simply to you" He whispered. Elena didn't know how to handle such a proclamation. So she reached behind her and opened the door. She had feelings for Elijah and even if this was for one night she would finally admit what her heart had desired the moment she saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please leave some reviews! I want to know what people think of this idea! And here's a link to the characters... .com/post/19488632300/im-writing-an-elijah-elena-fic-on-fanfiction#notes**

**...**

It was 18 years to the day since Elena had left mystic falls. Supposedly off to college, a chance to forget her old life. But six weeks after she had arrived at college she discovered something impossible, she was _pregnant_. How was it even possible? Well of course Elena knew _how _it happened. But that still didn't explain anything.

Elijah was the only one she had slept with for months and he was a vampire. This wasn't supposed to be twilight, this was real life and Elijah was no glittering pansy like Edward Cullen.

Though as much as she tried to deny it, she knew that he was the father.

If any vampires found out, they could use it against Elijah or her. So she could never let that happen. He was never allowed to find out. Even so, Elena wanted to protect her daughter no matter what. So a couple of months after she gave birth, she found the nearest vampire that would turn her in exchange for drinking her dry.

Bella Gilbert. The one thing that made Elena smile. Her daughter was human thank God. Bella was spunky, out-going, bubbly even. But she had that Mikaelson attitude when people made her angry. Her mother tried putting her in anger management, but she also knew there was only one thing for it, her father.

Jeremy and Bonnie had been bugging her to come back to Mystic Falls for years. They knew about Bella and the fact that Elena was a vampire. They just didn't know the whole 'baby-daddy' situation as Katherine liked to put it.

Katherine and Elena had become friends, even though they were the most un-likely pair. As much as she had her self-preservation attitude, she still loved her family and she wanted Elena to know her child because she never had the chance to. They were close and Bella was very close to her 'grandmother' who called her aunt. The whole dopple-ganger thing still blew her mind.

Eventually though, Jeremy and Bonnie convinced her to come back home. Their daughter was turning 16. Elena couldn't believe it. Her brother was grown up and so was her best friend. It was an amazing thing to see. Now she wanted to meet her niece. Jeremy and Bonnie had named her after her mom. Not the biological one, the one that had raised her.

"Mom! Come on, we're only an hour away"

Elena was pulled out of her train of thought by her daughter impatiently tapping her foot. Elena fiddled with her daylight ring before grabbing a drink out of the fridge at the gas station. Elena had managed to find some friends of Bonnie's that were willing enough. But only because she had a daughter to look after.

"Right, let's go" Elena decided.

"Are you and your sister on a roadtrip?" The clerk asked, just trying to make polite conversation.

"Nope, just coming home for a birthday" Bella answered. Around strangers they were sisters. After paying for the drinks Bella and Elena walked back to the car and sped off. Even though the birthday party was tomorrow. Elena was some time with her brother and Bonnie before all of the madness started. Elena was worried about the townsfolk suspecting, of course she hadn't aged at all past 19 years old. But she figured if they could accept Caroline all those years ago, then they could accept her. Though Caroline had moved on by now to God knows where.

When we arrived at Bonnie and Jeremy's they were waiting outside with Miranda. Though Bonnie was the one that got to me first.

"Elena, I've missed you so much" She said, hugging me tight.

"I've missed you too, Bon. This is my daughter, Bella" Elena said, nudging Bella forward.

"Hi Bella, I'm your aunt Bonnie." She said, Bella hugged her aunt. She was nowhere near shy. Jeremy and Miranda followed behind and Jeremy wrapped Elena in a tight hug.

"God this is so weird" He mumbled.

"Just 'cause I look better than you" She joked.

"You're not that far off 40 remember"

That earnt Jeremy a whack on the shoulder.

"Easy with the whacking, I'm human remember"

Elena just poked her tongue out. Eventually they all went inside, Miranda and Bella became friends right away and they went to watch TV in the lounge while the adults stayed behind in the kitchen for coffee. Though Elena knew exactly why they had pulled her back. She just thought they would longer than a few minutes.

"Where's her father?" Jeremy asked. His brooding, serious face had not changed over the years.

"I really don't know" Elena answered. That was the truth at least.

"You slept with a random?" Bonnie exclaimed. Elena shushed her. But the TV was up too loud for the kids to hear anything they were saying.

"No, I knew him"

"Then who is he?" Bonnie added, starting to get impatient.

"I can't tell you"

Elena was saved by a knock on the door and sighed with relief. Though this conversation was long over. She was hoping that her and Bella would be long gone before they got the chance again.

She walked with Bonnie when she went to open the door. Katherine was on the other side. Bonnie took a step back and Elena could tell she was getting ready to hurt her.

"Bonnie she's okay, Katherine and I are friends" Elena assured her.

"Friends? She tried to kill you many times, steal your ex-boyfriend"

"But we're family. So please, Bonnie. Give her a chance" Elena was begging now.

"No way, she is not being invited in my house. You can sit out there with her if you'd like. But she's not coming in"

Elena growled frustration and walked out the door. Bonnie shut it behind her. Elena and Katherine sat on the steps together. Despite defending her, she knew that Katherine was here for a reason.

"I saw Elijah last week" Katherine said.

"What? Where?"

"In Georgia, it seems that Klaus can't over that blonde vampire and she lives there so..."

"Caroline is in Georgia?"

"I thought that you'd be more worried about Elijah being so close" Katherine now looked confused too.

"I am, I just haven't seen Caroline since I left either" That and she was trying to get over her undead heart feel like it was beating again whenever someone mentioned Elijah. Of course her guilt played into it too.

"They could come back here and discover that the Petrova bloodline has not ended. Despite Bella not being a dopple-ganger, Klaus might still want her blood out of revenge"

Katherine was right of course.

"Then if he comes back here, he can't know that she's daughter" Elena was adamant of one thing, Klaus must stay away from Mystic Falls.

"We have to leave" Elena whispered, hanging her head down. Katherine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's best for you both and if you don't want this doppleganger curse to continue then Bella has to become a vampire"

"But I don't want that for her. I finally know why Isobel was so keen on protecting from this life. She's only seventeen. We'll leave in the morning" Elena hugged Katherine goodnight and walked back into the house. Bella and Miranda had joined them all for ice cream.

Before they all went to bed that night, she pulled her daughter off to the side.

"We're leaving the morning, staying in Mystic Falls is too dangerous for you"

"But I just met my cousin and we're becoming friends and..."

"Please Bella, I can't protect you if we stay here. We're leaving in the morning and that's final" Elena was surprized how easily she could sound like her mother. Bella just huffed and walked into Miranda's room. She was staying on the floor in there while Elena stayed in the spare room.

Bella could hate Elena all she wanted for now, in the end she would realize it was for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena was woken up by the sound of the spare bedroom door behind flung open. An out of breath Bonnie was staring at her, trying to find words.

"What is it?" Elena asked her friend.

"It's Bella, she's run off. Says she wants to stay in here in Mystic Falls, something about the first time she's had a friend..." Bonnie took a deep breath and before she could continue Elena was out of bed and pulling on clothes. She put on a pair of blue jeans, and the first sweat shirt she could find. Bonnie chucked some jandals at her before she opened the front door. Bonnie seemed to predict that once the door was open that Elena wouldn't be walking at human speed.

"I'm sure you'll find her soon, I'll wait here in case she comes back. If Miranda is with her, I'm sure she'll be fine" Bonnie assured her. That wasn't good enough for her, she needed her daughter back now, Elena was the only person who felt she was enough to protect her daughter.

She ran out the door and checked every place she could. Entering homes was a problem, but when she checked the cemetery she found the two girls sitting there and laughing. Elena yanked her daughter up.

"You could have been hurt!" She yelled, Miranda stood up and looked around awkwardly.

"But I wasn't, Miranda is a witch. She could protect me against those other vampires" Bella said, her attitude coming through reminded Elena of Bella's uncle. Klaus. It was weird.

"No offence Miranda, but you're only sixteen and just discovering your powers. If there was an original vampire around, you wouldn't stand a chance. We are leaving now"

"No! I want to stay here for Miranda's birthday party at the grill! What could that hurt?"

Everything. But with the pleading look on Bella's face, Elena couldn't say no. After all her and Miranda were friends now. Though she would be ready to drag Bella out at a moments notice. She gave the girls a ride home so that they could get ready for the party. Elena waited for them downstairs with Bonnie and Jeremy. Bonnie was texting someone and suddenly her eyes went wide and she grinned.

"Caroline is coming home! She's gonna be here for Miranda's party!" Bonnie yelled, all excited. Jeremy appeared pleased too. But Elena couldn't bring herself to smile because when it came to Caroline, that now meant Klaus too. She had to speak up.

"You know that Klaus is still pursuing Caroline right?" Elena told them.

"And how do you know that?" Bonnie asked her.

"Katherine told me, and before you go off at me. She's trust worthy okay?" Elena answered. Bonnie just scoffed at that.

"Katherine has been looking out for me and Bella, she really has. I think you should tell Caroline not to come"

"But Caroline is our friend! Klaus seemed to be better with her..." Even though Bonnie said the words, anyone could tell that she didn't believe them.

"Elena, we're all here to protect these kids. Trust us too"

"Only if you can invite Katherine in, I need another vampire around"

Bonnie finally conceded. By then the girls were walking down the stairs. They looked beautiful. Elena forget her troubles for one moment and appreciated the daughter she had right in front of her.

"Even though I nag you, you know I love you" Elena said, hugging Bella tight.

"I know mom" She kissed her mom's cheek. They all took Elena's car down to the grill where Caroline and everyone else was supposed to be meeting them.

Soon they were consumed by the bright lights and loud music that surrounded them. Caroline had not yet arrived so that meant that Elena could relax for a little while. She grabbed a bourbon and coke and sat next Bonnie. The others were either playing pool or dancing.

"Uh Elena, I suggest you look behind you"

She spun around expecting the worse, but instead she saw Stefan and Damon Salvatore walking towards her. The relaxed atmosphere surprised her. But she revelled in it. Glad that they seemed to still want to be friends with her.

"Damon, Stefan. It's actually really great to see you guys" Elena said, standing up to them both. By the time she left this town she would be all hugged out.

"It's good to see you too, though you haven't aged a day..." Damon trailed off. He was never one to subtle. Just sarcastic and very irresponsible.

"I had to" I said, I pointed over to where Bella was dancing and Damon was thoroughly confused.

"She's my daughter" Elena confessed.

"You have a kid? Since when? How?"

"I think you're an expert on how Damon Salvatore" Elena teased. That brought his usual grin back and even Stefan was smirking.

"I became a vampire so I was better able to protect her, but I've always been honest about it..."

Bonnie nudged me and I rolled my eyes. The discussion about her father was not going to happen now. Especially not in front of these two.

"She looks just like you" Stefan finally said. Elena still felt that twinge of sadness about leaving him behind. But she wasn't in love with him anymore, there was no longer a pull tugging at her heart strings when he stared for a little too long.

"Thanks" _She looks a lot like her father too, _she thought to myself. The door swung open and finally Caroline walked through, by herself thank God. Bonnie and Elena walked over with the Salvatore brothers in tow.

"Oh my god, you have no idea how good it is to see you guys"

"It's good to see you too, Care" Elena smiled warmly at her.

"Should have known you wanted to be as cool as me" Caroline teased.

"Thanks"

Just as Elena felt she could relax, Klaus walked through the doors with Elijah right behind him. Elena swore she felt the world stop in that moment. Elijah was smiling and he seemed happy, which was a lot to say for when he was in the company of his brother. Though I suppose hanging around Caroline for long enough could have that effect on anyone. With the air now awkward, Caroline had to insist that they all find a table and get something to eat.

Klaus had curious eyes on Elena. He knew straight away that she was a vampire and wondered what changed her mind since she was so dead set against it. He had once offered to turn her, though just to annoy the crap out of the Salvatore Brothers.

"Staring is rude" Elena quipped, even though she knew antagonising the Original vampire was a stupid idea. Being a vampire had made her slightly more reckless at times.

"I guess you are a little more like Katerina than I thought" Was his reply.

"I like her a lot more than I like you"

"You're friends with the harlot? That's a laugh"

Elena glared at him, but Elijah continued to stare at her. Eventually the others started making conversation while Elena stayed silent. She got up to join Jeremy at the pool table. She was very glad when Katherine joined them.

"You need her get out of here now before _he _realizes who she is"

Elena knew that she meant Elijah.

"But I promised her that she could stay for Miranda's party and it's not like anyone suspects" Elena replied, taking her shot. She always got the ball in. Jeremy was not very pleased when he was beaten again.

"The entire family is here, Elena..."

"Ladies, might I borrow Elena for just a moment"

Elijah stood behind Elena and his face bore no suspicion, just curiousity.

"Sure, Katherine...please watch her"

Katherine just nodded and Elijah placed hand on Elena's back and guided her outside. If Elena could still get goosebumps, she would have them now.

"I've been looking for you for a long time Elena" He said, Elijah was quite the expert at covering his emotions. Well apart from the night that they were together.

"I had to leave, I had college to get to"

"Don't give me excuses Elena, even though you're a vampire I can still tell when you're lying"

"I needed to leave my old life behind and you were a part of that"

That and Elena couldn't admit to herself (after breaking the hearts of Stefan and Damon) how she really felt about him.

"I really thought you were different, I thought you still had your humanity..."

"I did and I still do now! It was just too soon Elijah"

They were interrupted by Bella. Who looked at them both with worry.

"They're gonna cut the cake, mom. Are you coming?" She asked. She didn't look at Elijah now.

"Of course, but then we have to go sweetheart"

Bella seemed resigned to that fact now so she went inside. Elijah grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her back to him.

"It's impossible, you must have slept with someone else..." He was trying to assure himself, not her.

"I'm sorry Elijah, but I have to go inside" Tears were threatening her eyes.  
>"Don't leave town, we need to talk. You don't need to worry about me telling Klaus either"<p>

Elena couldn't say no, no matter how hard she tried. She just nodded before going back inside. They were singing happy birthday already. All Elena could think about was how hurt and confused Elijah was.

What was she supposed to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm working on writing longer chapters, I'll eventually get it ;) Reviews? :) Thanks to the people that already did! :) **

In all his years, Elijah had never know such a feeling of confusion. He was doubting everything he ever knew about himself. He was a monster trying keep what shred of humanity he had left, but being his harshest critic thought he failed at every point. Of course Elena knew better than that. Elijah was more compassionate and loving than anyone else she had ever met. He might have been an emotional vampire, but he was so good at hiding it.

But seeing Elena after that night 18 years ago, he was starting to crack just a little bit.

How could he have gotten her pregnant? He was a vampire. Vampires weren't supposed to be able to pro-create. Twilight was a stupid fairytale, this was not one.

Elijah spent the rest of the night brooding, certainly giving Stefan Salvatore a run for his money. He could not take his eyes off Elena or _their _daughter. She looked like him, though other people would not pick it unless they were told. Most people would not believe it. He finally got up and headed to the bar where other Salvatore was drinking himself away.

"You do know this the party of a 16 year old child" Elijah reminded Damon, even though he ordered a bourbon right afterwards.

"Oh go get stabbed again" He retorted. Damon usually did better than that.

"For lack of better words, what's eating you?"

"Elena is back, nothing has changed. But considering she has a seventeen year old daughter it's safe to say she moved straight away. Not that you care...Oh wait you do! You're just as much as in love with her as I am!" Damon was a little more than drunk. Elijah sighed walked away from him. He was not in the mood for a moaning session from Damon. The Salvatores brothers were pathetic when it came to the Petrova dopplegangers. Not that he was any better. Once he had feelings for Katerina which faded fast, he believed it wasn't love in the first place.

But with Elena Gilbert...She was so beautiful in a right of her own. Not just looks, yes of course she was stunning. But she was compassionate, loving, loyal and _brave_. That was only the start of course. But he was Elijah Mikaelson. He would never that he was going soft for this girl. One that his brother would kill if he saw the need.

"Excuse me,"

Eljiah turned and saw the girl standing there. This was all just too much.

"Yes?"

"You were talking to my mom earlier and I don't know what you said, but she's agreed to stay on longer. I just wanted to thank you." She sounded so sure of herself, she was definetly a Mikaelson.

"It wasn't any fault of mine, if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be"

The girl just nodded, walking off smiling to join Elena. Elijah caught Elena's eye before he left. They would meet again soon enough, he had much to discuss with her.

…

Elena stood in the Jeremy and Bonnie's kitchen washing up with her daughter. Bella's curiousity was slowly getting the better of her. She wanted to know who the stranger was her mother was talking to the other night. She could tell that there was history, she wasn't stupid. But her mother seemed uneasy after seeing him. Bella did not want trouble.

Finally though she couln't hold the questions any longer.

"Who was he?"

Elena pretended she didn't know who she was talking about.

"Who?"

"The guy were talking to outside the grill, you did know him." Bella quipped back.

"So maybe I knew him, that doesn't mean we're going to talk about it Bella." Elena caught herself in the reflection of the window. It was still hard to believe that she wasn't ageing anymore. She just couldn't get used it.

"Is he my..."

"No"

Elena cut that cord before it could grow anymore. Of course Bella was curious about her father. But Elena couldn't have her getting involved with any of the Originals. It was just too dangerous. After all of these she finally knew how John and Isobel felt about Stefan. She wouldn't want her daughter anywhere near a vampire other than herself. That's not to say Elena wasn't a danger. She still had to mind herself.

Bella went off in a huff to join the others in the lounge watching TV. Bonnie came in and joined Elena shortly after.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked, wrapping one arm around her friends shoulder.

"Bella is curious about her dad, I should have known this would happen" Elena grumbled and complained. But this was no use, it was her fault for keeping Bella in the dark.

"And she'll never get over it so you might as well tell her and me for that matter" Bonnie added, laughing awkwardly at the end of her sentence.

"I can't though, then all of this protecting I did would be for nothing" Elena replied.

"This guy can't be that bad!"

Elena did not give up her answers. She _needed _to speak with Elijah first. He hadn't called in on them yet so she was safe to leave it for now. Though it was only a matter of time before he showed up.

…

Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson. They were the most unlikely pair. Yet with all of her fiery passion and his tendency to not stop until someone says no...They fell in love. Caroline saw the side of Nik (as she called him) that no one else did. Not even his siblings.

But Caroline missed her best friends. She needed them back in her life and was determined to make that happen. They used to having girl nights out all of the time, why would 18 years apart change all of that?

She called them both to tell them that she was coming over and there was nothing they could do about. She was bringing nail kits, faces masks (though never ageing helped her and Elena quite a bit) and lots of booze. A pang of jealousy hit her when Elena and Bonnie reminded her that they had children there. Sure, Elena was a vampire and she'd never grow old. But she a child before she turned. She at least got to something to do with growing up.

Nevertheless, Caroline was determined to push that behind her and enjoy the night. She had bought Bella and Miranda a multitude of DVDs and junk food if they would stay in their rooms for the whole night. That and one alcoholic drink each. Teenagers drove a hard bargain and she remembered exactly what she was like back then.

She finally arrived at Bonnie's front door with her best grin on her face. Bonnie and Elena couldn't help but smile back, Caroline's smile could do that to _anyone_. An original vampire fell in love with her for starters!

"I brought bourbon! Blame the Salvatore brothers for that one, they got me drinking the stuff" Caroline told them.

"I am not complaining" Elena grumbled, pouring herself a drink straight away.

"Elijah issues" Bonnie added, earning a swipe from Elena. Caroline stood there confused.

"You and Elijah?"

"No, maybe...once. It was never meant to be" Elena answered her question, clearly not wanting to talk any further on the subject. But this was Caroline and Bonnie she was talking about, they would never let get away with it.

"I could kind of see it, the way he looked at you..."

"The same way he looked at Katherine and Tatia" Elena finished Caroline who looked a little dejected.

"Oh come on, that's not it and you know it! You are neither of those woman!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"But it's not meant to be, can we just leave it?" Elena asked them both. All she got was a flat out no. So she poured another drink, downed that one and then poured another. If she was going to talk about Elijah then she plan on getting very, very drunk.

"He's back in town, maybe you could see what's going on between the two of you" Caroline suggested.

"He wants to talk, just not about..."

Elena was saved by the cliché of Bella walking down the stairs and knocking on the door. She walked in right after knocking, without waiting for an answer. Bonnie told her to treat this as her own home and much to Bonnie's delight she was doing just that.

"I just came to get some cans of Dr Pepper" She said, slipping between all to the fridge. Pulling out about 6 cans. Bonnie had stocked up since she now had 2 teenage girls living in the house.

"How are the movies sweetheart?" Elena asked her daughter.

"Great and thanks for getting The Breakfast Club Caroline, it's my favourite" She said, smiling sweetly and then turning away to walk back up the stairs.

"So where is Jeremy tonight?" Caroline asked, deciding to be nice and change the subject for her friend. Caroline despite being slightly crazy and neurotic was very soft-hearted for a vampire. Elena breathed a sigh of relief.

"At the grill with Stefan and Damon, those three became very _unlikely _friends" Bonnie said, she was a little weirded out by that fact, but at least they could protect her husband against most things.

"Stefan and Damon aren't so bad, well, maybe Damon can go crawl in a whole. But Stefan is lovely!" Caroline said. Elena didn't even blink an eyelid. She didn't blame Caroline for her dislike of Damon Salvatore. He was not an easy person to like.

Yes, Elena had once been in love with him...but not enough.

The three of them fell asleep late at night on the fold-out couch together. Elena's mind drifting back to when she had invited Elijah in...

_He was too much of a gentleman, Elena thought. She was very eager to be rid of her clothes and finally know what it felt like to be with Elijah. Her feelings for him had been slowly creeping up on her, slowly taking over and she didn't even know it._

"_We're not in a race Elena, let me treat you like a woman. You deserved to be worshipped like the goddess that you are" His brown eyes circled her own and drove her crazy. When he said those words Elena felt like she would finish then and there._

_But Elijah had other plans._

_He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed. Before he joined her he took off his suit jacket and shirt, glad to be rid of the thing for once. Seeing Elijah like this made Elena go even more crazy. She dug her nails into his back and pulled him down, desparate for some friction. It was also so great to know that this was effecting Elijah just as much as it was effecting her. He let out a loud groan when she pushed her hips up towards his._

"_You are making it impossible for me to take this slowly" He mumbled, kissing all the way down her neck. He then sat up and just ripped Elena's shirt off, tearing it to shreds. He needed more so he pulled off the bra too. She was too beautiful even for her own good. Elijah cupped one breast with one hand and kissing the other. Elena's mind hit a complete blur when he started sucking on her nipples. Though she regained enough of her senses to reached down and start palming Elijah through his pants. He growled this time, but she only felt him grow bigger in her hands._

_Screw it, Elijah thought. He swiftly ripped off her jeans and his pants, the underwear went very soon after. He positioned himself right at her entrance and..._

"ELENA!"

She sat up right and realized that Caroline was staring at her with eyes, looking slightly disgusted.

"You were dry humping my leg!" She exclaimed.  
>"Shhh!"<p>

"Sorry, but that is just wrong"

"Whatever, I need to pee"

"No you need to get off and not do that on my leg again" Caroline replied. Elena sighed and got up, walking straight to bathroom. She splashed cold water in her face trying to get those images out of her mind. It was the best night of her life, no doubt about that.

Was it wrong to still want him amongst everything that was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

"_Who is Elijah?" Elena asked, barely able to breathe or comprehend what was going on._

"_He's your worst nightmare" That was all that Rose said._

Even before Elena had met Elijah, she was afraid of him. Yes he did that soft look about it and he was very charming. But something in that moment taught her to know better. Though something about the Original vampire made her not want to care either. Elijah was dangerous of course. But he was he was compassionate and as loving as any vampire could be. Or really allowed themselves to be.

It was proof yet to Elena that you couldn't control who you fell in love with. At one point she did love both of the Salvatore brothers (not at the same time of course), but that love soon faded after she left. Leaving only the sense of familiarity and possibly even that they were like family.

But when she was around Elijah, it was something else entirely and eighteen years had done nothing to dose that flame felt burning inside her when she was even in the vincinity of him.

It was crazy.

At least that's what Elena told herself.

"Pancakes? Or do you not eat human food?" Bonnie joked, pulling Elena out yet another trance.

"Of course! You know how much I love them" Elena replied with a big smile, hoping that her friend would not see that something was on her mind. But Bonnie knew better.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Elijah, it's all Elijah"

Bonnie felt sorry for her friend, as much as she didn't trust any of the Originals. Though she did think that out of all of them Elijah was the safest bet. She just decided to keep her mouth shut about Caroline and Klaus.

"Then go talk to him, I'll take the girls out for pedicures and manicures. I need to spend time with my niece in case you guys aren't here for long" Bonnie pleaded. Elena couldn't say no to that face, so she agreed. She then called Caroline and asked her to get Elijah to meet her at the grill in 20 minutes.

Elena sat in a secluded booth by herself waiting for Elijah. She was early and knew that Elijah who was ever the gentleman, would not be late.

"Hello Elena, lovely to see you again"

Just his voice and she was shaking. Though Elena stood up anyway.

"Elijah, thanks for meeting me" She said, not sure of whether to shake his hand or hug him. Or neither. Elijah apparently was not as awkward as the bumbling vampire before him. He leant forward and gently hugged her. Elena found herself disappointed when he let go. She sighed and sat down across from him.

"You said the other day that you wanted to talk" Elena pointed out after a silence too long for her liking.

"Yes I did, it's just that for the first time in a thousand years I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say"

Elena wasn't quite sure how to respond either.

"But I might start with a drink..." He ordered a glass of red wine and Elena got another glass of bourbon.

"Is this about Bella?" Elena said it in barely a whisper.

"Amongst other things"

"I didn't even know it was possible" Elena offered. The silence was deafening and she wanted to get the ball rolling _and among the sheets with him..._Elena chided herself. The man was sitting right in front of her. Though at least he couldn't hear her pounding heart anymore.

"Neither did I, but there she is and she's _our _daughter. I'll get to the how later. But how could you think that I wouldn't want to know?"

She had seen Elijah hurt before, but he had never shown it at all. He was the perfect picture of composure. Until now.

"I was just trying to keep her safe!" Elena exclaimed.

"I would never have hurt her!"

"But Klaus might have, or Kol or..."

"None of them would hurt family, Rebekah especially. You have no idea how amazing she is with children! Though she will be pissed off that she's had a niece for eighteen years and not been told about her"

Elena ran her hands through long brown curly hair, letting it fall in front of her face.

"You should have come back Elena" Elijah whispered, moving some hair to the side so her could see her eyes properly.

"Walk with me?" He asked. All Elena did was nod and stand up. Elijah offered his arm. Deciding it would be rude not to accept, Elena linked her arm through his and held it tightly with her hand. He was so much stronger than her and somehow Elena felt completely at ease. They walked a long time, down to the old lockwood property and down the lake. There was no one around for miles now.

"Tell me, what was the real reason you left without saying goodbye" Elijah finally said, he looked away from her.

"I was always going to leave Elijah, I just thought that since I was leaving..."

"That you would use me like you did the Salvatore brothers?" He interrupted.

"No! I've always had feelings for you Elijah, but you were a part of that old life. I had to leave everyone behind if I was going to start fresh" Only after her short speech did Elena realize she admitted her feelings for him out loud.

"You 'had?'"

This time Elena turned away from him. She wasn't sure anymore. Yes there were all those things she felt around him, but she wasn't sure that it was love because of how long it had been. Though she eventually chose her answer.

"I still..."

Suddenly they were both on the ground writhing in pain, Elijah recovering a lot quicker. But soon he saw Miranda, Bonnie and Jeremy's daughter walking towards them. She was muttering something in latin and in a split second Elijah pinned her to the tree.

"What are you doing child?" He asked, holding her by the throat. When Elena had recovered she was behind him begging Elijah to let Miranda go. Elijah was not one to budge.

"I don't have anything to say to you" She muttered.

"Yes you do or I'll snap your neck"

It was that same menacing stare that frightened Elena all of those years ago. Miranda was only sixteen, it had the same effect on her.

"We're not safe with all of these vampires back in town, you need to leave. _Both _of you" She said. Then Elijah dropped her and actually laughed.

"You can rest easy, no one is going to be hurt"

"You're vampires, predators. You won't be able to help yourselves" She replied.

"This is my home, Miranda. I want nothing more than to protect it. So you can go home and leave us alone. Klaus especially will not be impressed being told to leave" Elena told her. She was surprised at herself and so was Elijah. She was beginning to sound a lot more like him.

"I'll go home, but don't expect this to stop."

"I thought you were friends with Bella?" Elena asked, confused.

"I am, I really like her. But if her and the rest of you leaving means the town will be safe then so be it" She was a minature Bonnie. Elena could see that she meant well.

"Go home Miranda"

Elena wasn't going to discuss with her anymore either. Miranda could see that and she left. Witch or not. Elena had Elijah around and he wasn't exactly easy to take down. Near impossible, but she did get him by surprise at first. He promised himself that would be the last time.

"Do you think Caroline would leave with Klaus for another roadtrip?" Elena asked Elijah.

"You want to go on a roadtrip?"

"Yes, we could take them away from here couldn't we?" Elena was the least bit hopeful, but she saw Elijah's face and knew her hope was in vain.

"Klaus might be in love, but he still does not take kindly to people distracting him" Elijah reminded her. Elena sighed, without thinking she leant her head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close.

"We'll keep her safe and trust me when I tell you Klaus would never hurt Bella. He thinks more of family than that" Elijah was now looking right at her. Elena nodded and clung more tightly to the Original. She believed him, every word that he said.

"I want her to know me too" He eventually confessed.

"I would love that"

They walked back through the forest, arms still around each other. Though both silent, they were each painfully aware that Elena had still not said whether she felt the same way or not.

Elena was somewhat glad for the distraction Miranda brought, that would give her time to sort her head out. As much as she knew what she was feeling right now had to be something more. Elena wanted to know exactly what it was.

They eventually reached Bonnie and Jeremy's house. Of course Elena could walk right in but then she needed to approach the subject with Bonnie of letting an Original vampire inside her house.

"I know that you like him, Elena..."

"Please, he's Bella father. Give him a chance" Elena begged. Bonnie couldn't resist her friends pleading eyes. She invited Elijah inside the house. Everyone was in the kitchen eating pizza and drinking soda.

"What you humans do to your bodies simply amazes me" Elijah said. Jeremy just laughed.

"Having this pot belly is all worth it" He said, patting his stomach. Miranda groaned.

"Dad, you need to lay off the beers too" She told him.

"And drink bourbon!" Elena added, making everyone else laugh. She sat on the edge of the couch next to Elijah. He tried to offer his seat, but she refused him. They watched another two movies sitting there, Elijah was mind numbingly bored.

When everyone headed off to bed, Elena called Bella back. Elijah back waited on the back porch while Elena explained things to her.

"I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Elijah's your boyfriend, I can tell" Bella said, the grin on her face proved she was happy for her mom.

"He's not exactly, we're working things out. But he is..."

"A vampire? I guessed that one too" She joked.

"Well yes, but he's also your father" Elena rushed, fearful her daughter would interrupt her again. Bella was lovely, but she was still a typical teenage girl.

"My father? But how is that possible?"

"If I knew the answer to that, I would tell you"

Bella stood up and started pacing around the room, Elena wished she knew what was going on inside her head. Luckily though Elijah walked in at that moment. It was funny how he stood there waiting for the questions.

"Why haven't you been around?" Was the first thing that popped out of your mouth.  
>"I didn't know about you sweetheart, but your mother was trying to protect you. My family is not exactly stable" He said to her. That was a polite way of putting it.<p>

"But they are still my family too" She pointed out. Oh God. Now there were tears. Before Elena could stand up and comfort Bella, Elijah was there holding her and wiping away the tears. Now Elena felt like she would cry. Bella eventually calmed down and pulled away from Elijah.

"You'll meet them one day, I'm just going to tell them about you first. Given I only just found out" Elijah said to her.

"Thanks..."

"Elijah"

Bella said goodnight to them both and headed up the stairs.

"Are you prepared for when she starts calling you dad?" Elena joked. But Elijah was in no joking mood.

"You should have told me..."

"I know"

"No you don't, no matter how impossible it may seem Elena. I still would have wanted to here. Now I've missed eighteen important years that I will never get back. In a thousands years never have I wanted to turn back time so much"

"I'm sorry" Elena mumbled, feeling even more horrible than she did before. Elijah softened. Elena (and now Bella) was his biggest weakness. He could not stand to make her unhappy. So he walked towards her gently dipping his head and catching her lips with his. Elena tossed aside her confusion and for once knew exactly what she wanted, to be in Elijah's arms.  
>That would be enough for now. Their problems could wait until morning.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Elena had decided that even with everything going on, Elijah was not such a bad thing. Being with him made her feel not crazy in the long run, like it was natural that two of them had a daughter and had feelings for each other.

She wanted nothing more than for Bella to know her father. The only thing causing her distress now was the rest of Elijah's family. Kol was unstable wreck. Klaus was unpredictable despite having found Caroline. The weird thing was, somehow she knew that Rebekah would be a safe bet. So she and Elijah decided to tell her first. They invited her over (not into the house, Bonnie had adamantly refused that idea) and they all sat along the porch. Minus Bella though, they were planning on introducing her later.

"What is so important that you felt the need to drag me over here?" She asked, staring at her nails.

"We have something we need to tell you Rebekah" Elijah answered, his usual calm manner slipped a little bit when he was around his younger sister Elena noticed. He had a tight grip on Elena's right hand for support. Trust family to make an all powerful vampire nervous.

"I know you that two of you are dating, although I have no idea why.."

"It's more than that" Elena told her.

"Please don't tell me the two of you are to be married, then I shall definetly be sick"

The over-whelming to slap Rebekah came over Elena quite easily.

"Her daughter Bella...is my daughter too"

Elijah and Elena were not prepared for Rebekah's reaction. She burst out laughing and ended up wiping away tears.

"You two are hilarious! Elena I may have misjudged you!" She exclaimed. But soon Rebekah saw that her brother and Elena were not laughing, they were completely serious. Rebekah narrowed her eyes and glared at Elena once again.

"How could lie to my brother once again? You've had his heart for far too long Elena"

"It's not a lie sister, she truly is my child"

Elena truly did feel bad about hurting Elijah so much. She'd left just when their friendship was developing. He was starting to trust her. He still didn't trust her completely, Elena knew that.

"How...actually don't answer that..."

Elijah actually laughed. It was the first time in a long time and it made Rebekah crack just a little bit. Her brother seemed happy. Rebekah was curious about the child though.

"She's got the Mikaelson attitude" Elena offered, secretly hoping that Rebekah wasn't going to beat the crap out her.

"You'd hope so if she was going to survive our family" Rebekah replied.

"And I really want her to meet her aunt" Elena finally got a genuine smile from the cold original. Rebekah valued family above everything else, much like all of the Mikaelson's actually. The conversation soon turned back to the _how_ question.

"Do you think it was mother?" Rebekah asked Elijah.

"It could have been, but you know how much she hates us" Elijah answered.

"Then what about your friend? Bonnie?"

That took Elena by surprize. She hadn't even thought about it that way. But what reason would Bonnie have to cast such a spell? And where the hell would she have gotten the thing?

"I need to talk to her" Elena mumbled, then she stood up and rushed into the house. Bonnie was standing there in the kitchen with Bella. Now Elena's emotions were heightened she didn't have much reason surrounding her thoughts.

"Did you cast a spell that night?" Elena yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Bella quietly slipped upstairs not wanting to get in the middle of this.

"The night that Bella was conceived did you cast a spell that would allow me..."

"Ohhhhh..."

No. Bonnie did not get to say _that _'Ohhhh. That was bad.

"I did, but I thought you were going to say goodbye to one of the Salvatores. That is what you told me!"

"To say goodbye! I made my choice to leave! Why would I sleep with either of them on that night?" Elena could feel herself calming ever so slowly, but Bonnie still looked terrified.

"Because you loved one of them?"

"I loved _both _of them and that is why I left. Elijah was there in a bar in Georgia, with everything between I had been denying what I felt. I was emotional and I let those feelings take over. You could have warned me that you had spelled me and..."

"I'm sorry! But you know what? You have a daughter now and Elijah! As much as I hate the originals he's really not that bad" Bonnie conceded.

"But with one original comes the rest of them" Elena whispered. She couldn't believe her friend and the fact that she hadn't even warned her about the stupid spell. Not that regretted having Bella, the child was her life. But it wasn't fair on Elijah. The Originals of course weren't the safest family in town.

Elijah was feeling something different. He was grateful. He wanted to thank Bonnie, because of her had the chance to have a family and Elena was acting like she regretted it. He was hurt to say the least. He could hear their whole conversation and Elena also seemed to have forgotten that fact. He turned to his sister.

"Am I still that damned when it comes to love?" He asked her.

"She doesn't deserve you..."

"Don't even start with that sister. She's done what she has to protect the ones she loves. I just..."

"So she doesn't love you?"

"I don't know" Elijah told her honestly. He loved her completely and he was feeling as useless as the Salvatore brothers.

"Make her see what she has with you"

Make Elena jealous? He was not that juvenile. He wanted something real with the young vampire. He knew there was something there between them and he just had to be patient enough and wait for her to see it. In the mean time he had a daughter to get to know.

"Come meet your niece"

Rebekah smiled like he she hadn't since she was human. Her values showing through.

"The witch will need to let me in" Rebekah pointed out.

"Bella might just have to come outside" Elijah conceded. Bonnie was just as stubborn as all her ancestors. While she might be a good person, she could be a pain in the arse. Elijah went and knocked on the door. Elena answered, she looked slightly annoyed.

"I love Bonnie, I really do. But she annoys the crap out of me" She mumbled.

"Now you're a vampire" Rebekah seemed proud Elena.

"Let's go have a drink at the grill! Bella is staying here with Miranda and Bonnie" She said.

"When I do get to meet her?"

"Tomorrow? We can meet at the grill" Elena suggested. Once Rebekah knew that she was going to meet her niece she was happy and suddenly decided that she actually _liked _Elena. The unlikely trio headed off to the grill. Elena seemed more at ease after a couple of bourbons. Elijah had to end up carrying her home. She almost drank out the grill. It took _a lot _to intoxicate a vampire. Elena was nicely tucked up under the covers when she asked Elijah to stay.

"It would not be the right thing to do Elena" He told her. Elijah was nothing if not honorable.

"Please? It's not like I could take advantage of _you_"  
>Elijah actually chuckled.<p>

"Maybe one day when you see yourself clearly Elena Gilbert, your answer will change"

"I could say the same about you" She mumbled. Her reply made him go quiet. Elijah would never see himself clearly. But Elena had a completely different view. Aside from the obvious physical attraction (Elijah was gorgeous no doubt about that), he had no idea of his humanity, compassion the way he saw the world and his family (no matter what they did) that made everyone want him.

"Goodnight Elena" He placed a soft kiss on her lips and left out the window. Caroline and Klaus were waiting back at the mansion having a glass of wine instead of blood.

"You've gone soft in your old age" Elijah joked. He found himself surprised at his own words, normally the situation would have been reversed. It was really strange when Klaus just laughed.

"I'm still the same Klaus you all know that, I'll rip someone's heart out without hesitation" He told his brother.

"That's why I stay home when he's pissed off, he knows I'll show him up" Caroline added. Klaus rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to say anything though because he finally had Caroline. They had fallen in love long, after she had accepted that could change him and he couldn't change her. Then things got a lot easier. Besides, they had the rest of eternity to argue out their differences.

"What about you Elijah, any luck with Elena?" Caroline asked him.

"I'm not sure whether feels the same, but I'll find out" He answered. He wasn't sure to mention Bella just yet. Even in love Klaus could be a prick (for lack of a better word). Although he knew that would Rebekah would talk. The two of them were 'double trouble' as their mother would call them and of course the bond had only grown stronger over time.

"I have something to talk to the two of you about and you have promise that you won't hurt Elena over keeping it a secret..."

He sat on the chair across from them, both vampires had serious looks on their faces.

"She has a daughter.."  
>"I know that, I met her at the grill" Caroline had a fantastic ability for interrupting people when they were trying to confess something. Klaus nudged his girlfriend. He suspected what his brother was about to tell him although he scarcely believed it himself.<p>

"She's my daughter Caroline..."

"But.."

"Give me a chance to finish" He said, holding up his hand. She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. As lovely as Caroline was, to Elijah she could be a huge pain in the arse.

"Bonnie cast a spell because she thought that Elena was going to say 'goodbye' to the elder Salvatore brother. But she met me in Georgia instead" He didn't spell out the rest of the story, Klaus was smirking. There was no chance that anyone in this room being around as long as they had were a virgin. Unlike that dumbass Edward Cullen in the books Caroline loved so much. It took a few seconds for it sink and then Caroline was congratulating him.

"That's great!" She exclaimed.

"How so? I have missed the first 18 years of her life" Elijah replied dryly.

"But you're here now and you can't be mad at Elena for being afraid of the rest of your family, well, Kol or Mikael at least" She added. Klaus looked dejected that he had been left out of the 'badass vampire club'.

He sighed loudly.

"She is right there and you know how I value family Elijah. Since she part of ours you know she'll always have our protection and if vengeful vampires find out who she is then she will always need it" For Klaus that was an acceptance speech and Elijah breathed a sigh of relief that that was over.

"And apparently she has the Mikaelson temper" Elijah added. That just started Klaus off again. He felt at peace about it. He just hoped that Elena would figure what she wanted from him.

…

_Elijah just simply knocked the door open and stared inside the shabby looking old house. He should have been disgusted at the site considering it was one of his old houses that he used to hide from Klaus in. But he was indifferent at this very moment because of what was supposedly waiting for him upstairs._

_Finally he would have the opportunity to take down his brother. He could kill him for what he had done to their family. On one side he could what being hated by his step-father had done to him over the years. But it was no excuse. The family would have stuck by him._

_He stepped inside and he was met by Rose._

_She led him upstairs and despite the phonecall he was not prepared the sight of the doppleganger before him. Though he was an expert at keeping his cool. He ran to her at vampire speed and stopped right in front of her face. She was human definetly, this was not Katerina and she was scared of him. Her heartbeat was loud and clear. _

_But she the Petrova fire in her eyes. She would not go down without a fight._

…

Tomorrow he needed to see his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

"The masked ball? They still do that?" Were the first words out of Elena Gilberts mouth when her daughter asked if she could go. Miranda was going with a few friends and had invited Bella.

"Yes, so can I go?" She asked, giving her best innocent look. Bella was quite well behaved, but she had moments.

"I was hoping you'd come meet some family tonight" Elena told her honestly.

"Please? They could go too even!" Bella exclaimed. Elena laughed. She supposed she could let her daughter have some fun. Though she would stay away from any alcohol tonight, last night was enough of a lesson. Well for the next couple of weeks in any case.

"I'll go see Elijah" She said. Elena was thinking that she really needed to get his number, not that he would give it out to anyone.

"Can I come?" Bella asked.

"His family is there and..."

"They're my family too!" She exclaimed. She remembered what it was like losing pretty much all of her family and now that Bella had the opportunity to know more of them she had to say yes. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't pull Bella away with a moments notice if Kol showed up.

"Fine, but you stay close by Elijah or myself" Elena warned her. Bella promised she would and ran to get her jacket. She waiting at the door before her mother got there.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" She mumbled.

"Huh?"

Elena just smiled and put on one of her daughters CDs. That distracted her well enough. The mansion was about fifteen minutes out of town and Elijah was standing out the front when they pulled up.

"You brought Bella?" He whispered when he pulled Elena in for a hug.

"She wanted to meet some more family" Elena replied, smiling. Elijah put another of his fake smiles and Elena was starting to notice the difference between the two. Elijah gently took Elena's hand in his own and then invited both of them inside the house. Rebekah was in the kitchen and her eyes brightened when she saw who was there. Elena wasn't used to the Original being happy to see her or anyone she knew.

"Hello Elena and you must be Bella" She said.

"Yeah, that's me. I really love your dress!" Bella managed to make Rebekah like her in the first second they met (even Elijah was impressed).

"Thank you dear, maybe someone will finally go shopping with me" She said.

"Of course! I don't really know the shops around here but when you come visit we can!"

The two hit it off right away and Elena had no need to worry. Somewhere deep down she felt that she could trust Rebekah with Bella. Elijah quietly pulled Elena upstairs. It was the first time she had been in Elijah's room and she couldn't help but stare at the simple beauty of it. It was amazing. The fanciest thing Elijah had was a four post bed which Elijah quickly informed her that Rebekah had picked up that part of the décor.

"I told Caroline and Klaus last night about Bella. I know you might be mad at me Elena, but he values family above all else and she is part of that. He even said that he'd protect her to ends of the Earth like the rest of us" Elijah told her. Elena turned to face him. An all powerful was not a bad person to have on your side.

"He thinks of you as family now too" Elijah added. That shocked her.

"I didn't really think about why he is the way he is..."

"He's still a prick Elena, he just won't stake family anymore...well maybe Kol." Elijah was now smirking. He cared for his younger brother. But Kol was impulsive and didn't quite care about the murder trail that followed behind him. He was lucky that the cops weren't able to take him out.

"Guess he can't be too bad to have around" Elena shrugged.

"Not really"

Elena's thoughts were slowly becoming more aware of where she was. Those feelings that came over her when Elijah was kissing her and holding her close. She forgot about the others downstairs.

"Lets go, I want to get know my daughter too" Elijah eventually said, breaking the tension.

"A few minutes with Rebekah won't kill her" Elena said, walking right up close Elijah.

"Miss Gilbert, I..."

Though when Elena kissed him a thousands years of patience and self-control didn't help him one bit. His mouth molded against hers and he cupped her face in his hands. They slowly found their way to her legs and he hoisted up her. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her back to his bed and pushed her back on it. His suit seemed too heavy and he wanted nothing more than to take it off. Footsteps coming up the stairs distracted them both Elijah quickly stood up. Elena only sat up. Even though she didn't need the air, she felt out of breath. It was only Klaus and Caroline though.

"I think we interrupted something dear, let's move on. You probably need to a few hours to do your hair" Klaus said, he got a glare from Caroline and they left without saying another word. Get ready, _sure..._Elijah knew that look on his brothers face.

"I should go shopping with Bella for a dress"

"You're going tonight?"

"It's the masquerade ball, of course I am"

Elijah smirked at her sassy tone.

"Be my date then?" He asked. She felt like a lovestruck teenager once again.

"I'd love to" She jumped on Elijah again and for once he was expecting it.

"You seem happy Elena"

"I definetly am" She kissed him not being slow this time. She put all of her passion into it. Elijah soon pinned her to the wall and pressed his hips into hers causing a moan to escape Elena's lips. She managed to peel off his jacket this time. So much for taking it slow.

"You two ready to go shopping?" Rebekah yelled up stairs. She knew exactly what was going on and thought it hilarious that she was interrupting them. Elena growled in frustration and Elijah chuckled.

"Coming now!" He yelled at his sister.

"You are staying with me tonight Elijah" Elena decided, he was impressed by her guts. But then she had always been that way.

"Let's go and get this over with"

Elijah opted out of shopping and left the three girls to to do their own thing. He was a thousand year old vampire, he didn't need to sit there and wait while they tried on numerous outfits. Elijah would have rather watched paint dry.

Though it's not to say that without him they weren't thriving on this little shopping trip. The boutiques of Mystic Falls might be quite small, but the shop owners had things you would never find anywhere else. Elena was quicker than the other in finding a dress and got bored, twidling her thumbs. She almost cried though when Bella came out in her dress. She looked amazing.

"Good thing I'm a vampire so I snap a boys neck if he looks at you the wrong way" Elena joked. Bella rolled her eyes. She had though many times about becoming the same thing as her mother many times, but the more she thought about it the more she was against it. Bella wanted to live out her life, make choices, be _human_. But the thought of her family being around forever was always the back of her mind and now that she had met her father. Things could be different.

"I gotta make up my mind" She grumbled to herself, feeling slightly frustrated.

"What was that?" Elena asked dumbly, she had heard of course with vampire hearing and everything. Bella knew that but she didn't say anything either.

"I'm just confused is all" Bella answered. Elena felt sympathy for her. She had gone through this many years ago and she probably wouldn't have had Bella not come along with the father she had.

"About what sweetheart?" Elena put her arm around her daughter.

"About living forever, but I..."

"You don't have to make the choice now. If you choose to live a human life or become a vampire at some point. You don't have to decide now. I will still love you"

"Thanks mom" Bella leaned her head on Elena's shoulder as they waited for Rebekah to choose a dress. She never would have thought of being friends with the Original and Rebekah probably still wanted to kill her deep down. But now they something in common. Family.


End file.
